Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character created by Walt Disney in cooperation with Ub Iwerks. Clarabelle is a cow and was part of the original Mickey Mouse cartoon cast. Her character is not to be confused with her non-anthropomorphic look-alike, Caroline Cow. She is the best friend to both Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as well as the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar. She later began dating Goofy in the late 60's. History Clarabelle debuted in the cartoon Plane Crazy''released on May 15, 1928, but her character was not established until ''The Shindig in 1930. Her name was first given in the Mickey Mouse comic strip on April 2, 1930, as part of the storyline Mickey Mouse in Death Valley. Throughout the Mickey Mouse series, Clarabelle would regularly appear as a supporting character, usually with a non-speaking role. Her last appearance in the original shorts was in Mickey's Birthday Party. For a number of years, Clarabelle would not appear again. She made a minor animation comeback in Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983. Here, she makes a non-speaking cameo appearance as one of the guests at Mr. Fezziewig's party, dancing with Horace Horsecollar. In 1990, she had her first speaking role since the first half of the century in The Prince and the Pauper, where she is a peasant and is being robbed by the guards by order of their captain, Pete. The prince, in disguise as a commoner named Mickey Mouse, battles off the guards and provides Clarabelle with the food she and the hungry folk deserve. In later years, beginning in the 2000s, Clarabelle returned as a major character in the Mickey Mouse franchise, appearing in various television series, video games, and serves as a continuing character in comic stories around the world. She also began to make regular appearances in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world, alongside Horace Horsecollar. It was around this time that Clarabelle was established as a love interest of the character Goofy, who was previously without a recurring romantic interest (unlike Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck). This reinvigoration of the character gave her heightened prominence in material featuring the Mickey Mouse cast. In 2013, Clarabelle returned to the theatrical screen in Get A Horse!, where she was among the hay wagon ensemble that was harassed by Pete in his pursue of Minnie Mouse. Clarabelle's first voice actress was Elvia Allman. Most of Clarabelle's roles prior to the 2000s were non-speaking. When the character was given prominence once again, April Winchell was given the role, and has since voiced the character in all appearances. Films and television Mickey Mouse Works Clarabelle appears as a recurring character in Mickey Mouse Works. Clarabelle is seen as a close friend to Minnie and Daisy and makes dozens of cameos. In the Goofy cartoon How to Be a Spy, Goofy believes his neighbor, revealed at the end to be Clarabelle, is watching and decides to find out why, as a spy. In the end, it turns out Clarabelle tried to get Goofy's attention and the two fall in love. In another short, Mickey's Big Break, Mickey and Donald disguise themselves as Minnie and Daisy. Clarabelle is the only character that noticed the disguises. She also makes a cameo in the Goofy short How to Haunt a House as one of the contestants up to take on a haunted house. House of Mouse Clarabelle appears as a recurring member of the House of Mouse staff. Clarabelle provides the club with exciting gossip of many Disney characters, such as Chernabog or the White Rabbit. Clarabelle's gossip tends to get annoying. Clarabelle is shown to be the love interest of Goofy in the series as well. In the episode "Super Goof", Goofy transforms into Super Goof to impress Clarabelle, and succeeds. However, when he asks her out as Super Goof, she rejects the offer, stating, "I have a date with Goofy.", not realizing that Goofy is Super Goof. The episode "Thanks to Minnie" is probably the best example of how her gossip can cause trouble and she unintentionally spreads hurtful rumors. Clarabelle mistakenly believes Mickey feels the show would run better without Minnie, having Minnie feel unimportant and prompted to quit. However, this is simply out of context from the truth. Clarabelle also plays a central role in "Clarabelle's Big Secret", where guests express their annoyance with Clarabelle's gossip stories, prompting Clarabelle (out of desperation) to claim she has a major scoop. In "Clarabelle's Christmas List", Clarabelle claims to have access to the "Naughty or Nice" list of Santa Claus and announces that she plans to read the list to the audience at the end of the show. Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clarabelle is the villainous, and sadistic former assistant to the evil Captain Pete. He is secretly plotting against Princess Minnie to take over France. He recruits Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as musketeer bodyguards believing they'll be terrible, thus leaving the princess unknowingly defenseless. Surprisingly, the trio soon prove themselves worthy of the musketeer mantle, forcing Pete to step up his game. To make sure he wins, he kidnaps Mickey, while the Beagle Boys kidnap Donald and Clarabelle kidnaps Goofy. Her mission was to throw him off a bridge into a river to his death, and judging by the number of skeletons already in the river, one can tell that it's not her first time. Ironically, Goofy falls in love with Clarabelle and the two sing a ballad. Clarabelle tries to resist, but eventually falls for Goofy, in turn, reforming. She then warns Goofy of Pete's plan, allowing him and Donald to rescue Mickey and restore the trio. After the captain is defeated, Clarabelle and Goofy proclaim their love once more, and she is last seen attending the ceremony (dressed in an elegant gown) dubbing Goofy, Mickey, and Donald royal musketeers. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle is seen along with most Mickey Mouse & Friends ''characters in a recurring role in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Clarabelle owns her own shop called The Moo Mart and hosts many events. In the series, she is once again featured as Goofy's girlfriend, and has a puppy named Bella. In the episode "The Go-Getters", Clarabelle became the heroine Captain Clarabelle and joined forces with the already established Detective Minnie and Secret Spy Daisy. Clarabelle also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. She also plays a supporting role in Minnie's Bow-Toons. She was seen in the debut episode "Leaky Pipes" as an engineer for Minnie and Daisy's shop. Clarabelle was also the focus of the episode "Dance Lessons" where Minnie, Daisy, Millie, and Melody teach Clarabelle how to dance for an upcoming Christmas party. Mickey Mouse Clarabelle makes several appearances In the new Mickey Mouse''short series. Like her colleagues, she appears in her 1930s form. She appears in the background in "Third Wheel" and also makes a cameo appearance in "The Adorable Couple" as part of a band conducted by Goofy. She also appears at Goofy's "wedding" in "Goofy's First Love" and is among the party guests in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", "Year of the Dog" and "Surprise!" Clarabelle has her first major role in "No Reservations". She attends a dinner reservation with Minnie and Daisy, but the maitre d' refuses to let them dine in the restaurant despite Minnie's protests. The trio tries several attempts to enter the restaurant but get caught and thrown out every time. When they find an opening at the top, Clarabelle gets stuck in it when she tries to move through, and squirts milk below the diners as the girls try to pull her out, causing the guests to panic. In the commotion, the girls fall down into the restaurant and finally get to dine at the restaurant, starting with the maitre d' who denied them earlier. Clarabelle also appeared in "Three-Legged Race", where she partnered with Horace and competed against the other characters in the episode's titular race. She was given her second speaking role in "New Shoes". In "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular", Clarabelle briefly appears during the episode, dressed as a witch and handing out candy to Huey, Dewey, Louie, Morty, and Ferdie. ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers Clarabelle regularly appears in the series as the Grand Marshall for Mickey and friends' races. She also takes part as the host of other ceremonies as well, such as a dance competition in Madrid. Other appearances In The Mickey Mouse Club intro sequence, Clarabelle is featured in the opening theme song as a cheerleader. In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Clarabelle makes a cameo early on lining up for an audition at Maroon Cartoons, alongside other toon bovines. Later, she can be spotted with all the other toons during the final scene of the film. Despite her current appearance being fully realized in Mickey's Christmas Carol, Clarabelle retains her classic black and white look in the film. Along with Horace, Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". She also appears in the episode "Stork Exchange". Clarabelle had a cameo in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in Mickey and Minnie's segment, Gift of the Magi. During Mickey's performance in the park, Clarabelle is seen in the crowd, next to Horace. Clarabelle, in her classic appearance, makes a brief cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet as one of the netizen Cast members of Oh My Disney. Trivia * Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance in the Roger Rabbit cartoon Roller Coaster Rabbit. * Concept art for Clarabelle's appearance in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is seen on the film's DVD bonus features, but Clarabelle never appeared in the final film, for some reason. Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Cows Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Music characters Category:Optimists Category:Disney characters